Featured Articles
*Featured Article Total) Month - Article 2009 1) May – George Washington George Washington (February 22, 1732 – December 14, 1799) was born in Westmoreland County, Colony of Virginia, British America, now known as Westmoreland County, Virginia, United States of America is an American born in the United States of America. He was the 1st President of the United States of America and is currently the General of the Armies of the United States (posthumous). 2) June – Heath Ledger Heath Ledger was an actor that portrayed Gabriel Martin in The Patriot. 3) July – Gabriel Martin Corporal '''Gabriel Martin' was a soldier, who fought in the American Revolutionary War for the United States of America. However, he didn't make it through the war, as he was killed by Colonel William Tavington. He was the son of Benjamin Martin. 4) August – Aldo Raine 1st Lieutenant Aldo "The Apache" Raine is an American, and the leader of the "Basterds". 5) September – Johnny Depp John Christopher "Johnny" Depp II. 6) October – Gator Lerner Gator Lerner was a solider. 7) November – George Washington (In universe) George Washington (February 22, 1732 – December 14, 1799) was born in Westmoreland County, Colony of Virginia, British America, now known as Westmoreland County, Virginia, United States of America is an American born in the United States of America. He was the 1st President of the United States of America and is currently the General of the Armies of the United States (posthumous). 8) December – Victor Deakins Major Victor "Deak" Deakins was a United States Air Force officer. 2010 9) January – Benjamin Martin Colonel Benjamin "The Ghost" Martin was a soldier that fought in the American Revolutionary War for the United States of America alongside his friends and his son, Gabriel. Gabriel was killed as well as his other son Thomas by Colonel William Tavington. Before the War was over, Benjamin Martin had his revenge. He killed Tavington. 10) February – Francis Hummel Brigadier General Francis X. Hummel was a United States Marine. 11) March – Matt Eversmann (In universe) Matthew Eversmann (born 1967). 12) April – Benjamin Willard Captain Benjamin L. Willard is a U.S. Army soldier. 13) May – Archie Gates Archie Gates was a Major in the United States Army. He was Special Forces. 14) June – Bill Kilgore Lieutenant Colonel William "Bill" Kilgore is a U.S. Army soldier. 15) July - William Tavington Colonel William Tavington was a soldier who was killed by Benjamin Martin to avenge the deaths of his sons, Thomas, and Gabriel. 16) August - Leonard Lawrence Private Leonard "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence (???? - 1987) was a soldier in the United States Marine Corps. 17) September - John Grimes Specialist John "Grimsey" Grimes is a soldier. 18) October - Tom Highway Gunnery Sergeant Thomas "Gunny" Highway is a United States Marine. 19) November - Troy Barlow Troy Barlow was a Sergeant First Class in the United States Army. 20) December - Conrad Vig Conrad Vig was a Private First Class in the United States Army.